monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glauxiturn
Dragon |move = Aerial Tail Swipe |ailments = Stun |elements = none |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Called the "Eyes in the Night" due to their fiery gaze, these owl-like monsters are thought to be the missing link between bird and flying wyverns. They are crafty to a fault and will shriek loudly to stun prey and predators alike. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Glauxiturn is a Pseudowyvern that is owl-like in appearance and nature. It appears in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is thought to be the missing link between Bird Wyverns and Flying Wyverns. English: Glauxiturn Japanese: Togefukurosu Latin: Magnaglaux terribilis In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Called the "Eyes in the Night" due to their fiery gaze, these owl-like monsters are thought to be the missing link between bird and flying wyverns. They are crafty to a fault and will shriek loudly to stun prey and predators alike. Introductory Cutscene Location: Wet Rainforest Area 2 Synopsis: The hunter steps into Area 2 and immediately notices that the area is infested with Rograt. The little Fanged Beasts are everywhere, searching for food. The hunter cautiously advances forward, never noticing the shadowy form behind him/her that is stalking through the moonlit forest. The hunter suddenly turns around, only to find that the three Rograt he/she had already passed have disappeared. He/she slowly looks around for any hiding place the Rograt could have vanished into, when a soft rushing sound emanates from behind him/her, and a faint, shadowy figure darts across the screen. The remaining Rograts sense what is going on around them and flee the area in blind terror. The hunter stares after them, tense for anything that might happen next. This time, the hunter witnesses the shadowy figure leap out from the darkness and pick off two more Rograt - in a flash of shadow, they are simply gone. Spooked, the hunter backs away slowly, unaware that he/she is moving toward the silent Glauxiturn. It hoots shrilly, causing the hunter to duck and cover his/her ears, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Pseudowyvern Weakness: Dragon Element: none Status Ailments: Stun Habitats: Old Swamp, Great Forest, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Heavenly Mountain, Primeval Forest, Idyllic Ocean, Wet Rainforest, Murky Bog, Cavernous Cliffs Behavior: *Kills and eats Rograt to restore stamina *Falls after using Slashing Fury when low on stamina *Drops an item when a Sonic Bomb is used while enraged *Eyes glow red and pupils disappear when enraged Physiology and Behavior The Glauxiturn is a Pseudowyvern - that is, a wyvern whose wings have developed into legs, thus allowing for quadrupedal movement. Its tail is extremely long, at least the size of its body, and is used for both balance and a weapon. The most distinguishing feature of the Glauxiturn is its feathery wings and its owl-like face. It also has long black talons that it uses to clutch and crush prey with. Its hide is specifically designed to reduce air resistance when flying. While the Glauxiturn can fly, it prefers to hunt on land. It is an ambush predator, hiding in thick foliage before pouncing out at its prey. If its prey evades the initial strike, it can easily make up the distance by running with its powerful legs. Its beak, tail, and talons are all weapons that it uses to dispose of prey. They are also territorial, and will not hesitate to stalk and ambush anything that enters their territory. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Glauxiturn can become infected with the Frenzy. Its feathers turn darker and its scales become tinged with purple, while its eyes glow red even when not enraged. Its hoot becomes distorted to the point where it sounds like a Frenzied Zinogre. It gains the use of no new attacks or combos. Glauxiturn can overcome the Frenzy and become Apex Glauxiturn. It can now perform several complicated combos, such as a Whip-Spin-Peck combo (a Tail Whip followed by a Tail Spin and then a Leaping Peck), a Tackle-Jab (an Aerial Tackle going into a Talon Jab), and a Triple Sonic Blast (three Sonic Blasts in rapid succession). Items/Carves Glauxiturn can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head and both wings broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' L': *'Glauxiturn Feather: The feather of a Glauxiturn. The silky edges deaden the noises it makes. *'Glauxiturn Hide': The skin of a Glauxiturn. It is streamlined one way, but ragged the other. *'Glauxiturn Scale': The scale of an owl-like wyvern. It has a green gloss to it. *'Glauxiturn Spike': The deadly spine that lines a Glauxiturn's tail. Sharp enough to pierce rock. *'Glauxiturn Talon': The talon of a Glauxiturn, used for climbing and grabbing. Don't let it get you. *'Glauxiturn Tail': Studded with thorns and feathers, this tail is odd-looking but certainly deadly. *'Cruel Beak': A Glauxiturn's beak. The fine edge ensures that prey caught in it cannot escape. *'Magnificent Feather': A feather that once adorned the wing of a wyvern. They fetch high prices, even by themselves. H': *'Glauxiturn Feather+: The feather of a Glauxiturn. Its incredibly fine edge allows the Glauxiturn to move in total silence. *'Glauxiturn Hide+': A Glauxiturn's skin, designed to lessen the resistance between it and the air around it. *'Glauxiturn Scale+': A high-quality scale of an owl-like wyvern. The green glimmer is desired by many. *'Glauxiturn Thorn': A super-sharp Glauxiturn spine. It can streak through the air and crack rock without making a sound. *'Glauxiturn Talon+': Used to climb and snatch prey, this quality talon is revered as a symbol of stealth and physical prowess. *'Extravagant Feather': A Glauxiturn feather so fine, it can make thousands of zenny at a minimum. Blissfully silky to the touch. G': *'Glauxiturn Primary: This Glauxiturn feather's edges are so fine, not even the sharpest ears can detect it swooping in to deliver the fatal strike. *'Glauxiturn Piel': There is almost no resistance between this hide and the air around it. It is the secret to the Glauxiturn's superhuman speed. *'Glauxiturn Shard': Because of its beautiful yet foul green lustre, this scale has been called the Incarnation of Envy. *'Glauxiturn Surthorn': The victims of this steel-piercing spine never hear it coming - and then they never hear anything again. *'Glauxiturn Ripper': Any other talon scraping against metal would dull with a screech. A Glauxiturn talon, though, slices right through with nary a sound. *'Glauxiturn Flail': This tail is incredibly powerful on its own, but the sharp spines that line it do the most damage. *'Malevolent Beak': A terrible beak straight from a deadly owl-like wyvern. Prey snatched in it never live to see the light of dawn. *'Ludicrous Feather': People are known to become hypnotized by this feather's soft feel with just a touch. This is something the Glauxiturn knows very well... A''': ''Note': Advanced Screamers can also be carved from most Bird Wyverns. *'Glauxiturn Plumage': Silky-soft feathers that break multiple records for their quietness. No known technology can detect the imperceptible sounds it makes. *'Glauxiturn Dermis': Only the finest in friction-resisting apparel, the Glauxiturn's hide could probably scrape against steel with no sound. *'Glauxiturn Splinter': This fragment of a Glauxiturn scale has a green luster. Small, but very valuable. *'Glauxiturn Pike': The ultimate weapon as far as stealth is concerned. It slices through the air with nary a whisper and deadly accuracy. *'Glauxiturn Slicer': A talon that can fracture even metal without making any sound whatsoever. A must-have for sneak attacks. *'Glauxiturn Tailbone': The powerful bones of a Glauxiturn's tail, with bits of hide still attached. You can even see where the spines attach to the vertebrae. *'Sadistic Beak': A beak strong and sharp enough to break a Rograt's neck with only the slightest exertion. *'Preposterous Feather': With its hypnotizing touch, this preposterous feather defies the laws of softness. The Glauxiturn that grew this must have been proud! *'Advanced Screamer': An organ that produces and amplifies sound, causing a monster's roar to break the sound barrier. Attacks Normal Leaping Peck: Starts charging with a little jump forward, then several pounces forward. When it reaches its target, it ends with a peck. Sonic Blast: Rears its head back in a circular motion, then lowers it again and hoots loudly, creating a sonic projectile. Can also do this in the air. (Stun) Tail Whip: Takes a quick step back and swings its tail to the side, then swipes its tail in the other direction. The tail curves all the way to the front of it. Tail Spin: Holds its head up, angles its body to the side, and hoots once, then spins 270 degrees, hitting the target with its tail. Body Spin: Similarly to Tigrex, it will hold its legs close to its body, look to the side, and hold its tail up before doing a powerful 360 degree spin. Talon Jab: While in the air, quickly flies forward at the hunter and strikes out with its talon, landing immediately afterwards. Aerial Tackle: While in the air, it rears back ever so slightly, then charges, skimming the ground as it does so. It sometimes lands directly afterward. Sonic Beam: Raises its head way up, inhales, then lowers its head again and produces a long, echoing hoot that creates a sonic beam. (Stun) Aerial Tail Swipe: In the air, suddenly charges, then stops at the last second and swipes its tail upwards. This sends the target flying, and Glauxiturn catches it in its talons and, hovering, starts pecking at it. (Pin) Slashing Fury: Similarly to Nargacuga, it will do a hop with one wing held back, then jumps forward and slashes outward with its wing talons. Often does two or three. Roar: Shifts its front talons a little, then raises its head high and hoots loudly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Body Spin: It can now do two in a row. Slashing Fury: When enraged, the Glauxiturn will do up to five slashes. Whip-Spin Combo: Will do a Tail Whip before going immediately into a Tail Spin. Roar: Now requires High-Grade Earplugs to block. Armor Low/High Elemental Resistance: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder +5 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky +10 *Dragon -15 Skills: Sneak, Wide Range +1, Short Sprinter G-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder +5 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky +10 *Dragon -15 Skills: Sneak, Attack Up (L), Short Sprinter A-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire (0) *Water +30 *Thunder +15 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky +20 *Dragon -5 Skills: Ninja, Attack Up (L), Sharp Sword, Awful Sprinter Weapons Sword and Shield Silent Blood --> Silent Blood+ --> Empty Silence --> Hollow Silence --> Hollow Silence+ --> Void of Silence --> Vacuum of Silence Great Sword Silent Death --> Silent Destruction --> Silent Destruction+ --> Complete Silence --> Complete Silence+ --> Absolute Silence --> Sound of Nothing Dual Blades Silent Night --> Silent Squires --> Silent Knights --> Silent Knights+ --> Dual Silencers --> Dual Silencers+ --> Silence Times Two Hunting Horn Silent Hoot --> Silent Scream --> Silent Scream+ --> Dead Silence --> Dead Silence+ --> Deaf Silence --> Deafening Silence Insect Glaive Silent Rod --> Silent Rod+ --> Spear of Silence --> Watchful Silence --> Watchful Silence+ -->Silence from Above --> Silence of Glaux Bow Silent Arrow I --> Silent Arrow II --> Silent Arrow III --> Silent Arrow IV --> Silent Arrow V Notes *Glauxiturn gets its name from the words "nocturnal", and "Glaux", the owl god in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. **Its Latin name means "terribly great owl". **Its Japanese name means "spiny owl". *Glauxiturn's weapons all have names with the word "silence" or "silent" in them. They are also known for their excellent Raw Damage and Sharpness, surpassed only by Nargacuga's weapons. *Its A-Rank armor introduces the skill called Ninja, which makes it highly unlikely for monsters to target you, as well as Awful Sprinter, which rapidly decreases stamina at the same rate as Iceblight. *All quests take place at night due to the Glauxiturn's nocturnal nature. Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255